Visions of Sleep
by Jennaya
Summary: One Hogan's men is hurt, will he have to send him to London causing Stalag 13 to have its first escape?
1. Chapter 1

**Visions of Sleep**

**By**

**Jennaya O'Neill**

DISCLAIMER: All publicly recognizable characters and places are the property of Bing Crosby productions and others. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes and no infringement on copyrights or trademarks was intended. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. All original characters and scenarios are copywrite to the author.

Author Notes: Thank you so much to my beta's LJ Groundwater, Waikiki23, and KCS. You helped me so much and added wonderfully to the story. Thank you to my military advisors, Brad B., Paul A., and Tom P. Please read and review.

* * *

Colonel Robert E. Hogan paced back and forth across the barracks for the hundredth time. One of his men was late coming back from a mission. As he looked at his wristwatch again, the burrow in his forehead deepened. Two hours late. So many things could have gone wrong. Did the Gestapo or a patrol pick his man up? Was he wounded and dying somewhere? There were too many variables every time one of them left camp. Should he have sent two men on this job? No, it was a one man job meet with their Underground contact a half mile from camp, and pick up some intelligence information on a new research plant. A one man one hour job. What went wrong?

Picking up his jacket Hogan announced, "Any volunteers for a search party?"

Instantly, his three remaining men were on their feet putting on their coats. Hogan wasn't surprised; he knew they were just as worried about their friend. As the bunk bed entrance opened, the four men hastily made their descent down into the secret tunnels that lay under Stalag 13, stopping at the weapons locker.

"Where do you think we should start sir?" Sergeant James Kinchloe asked.

"We'll retrace his route."

"What do you think happened?" Corporal Peter Newkirk inquired.

"I don't know Newkirk; it's not like Carter to be this late."

"Maybe he met a girl?" Corporal Louis LeBeau hoped.

"LeBeau, this is Carter we're talking about."

"Well, I'd be late for a girl."

"That we know." Kinch said as he checked his gun to make sure the extra round was chamber then checked his clipped for a full load.

"Let's go." Hogan ordered.

The four men exited through the emergency tunnel coming up through a tree trunk, one by one avoiding the German spotlight.

Instead of following one another, they spread out in the woods to cover more ground. Each man walked in silence looking in the area between them and the next. Four pairs of eyes scoured the country side, scanning each bush, stopping to check each ravine and hiding spot. If he was injured Carter may not be able to call out or signal for help. Their teammate was out here and they would find him.

Nearing the rendezvous point, Hogan indicated for his men to stop something had caught his attention. All four men crouched down behind cover searching the night for the threat. A German patrol walked by to their right a few seconds later. It was two young soldiers not looking for the enemy, only trying to get through the night with no surprises. The allies held their breath as the Germans went by each man was ready to take out the patrol at the slightest hint of exposure. The Germans never knew the peril they were in.

"What do you think, mon Colonel? Did they capture Carter?"

"I doubt it. That's the only patrol we've seen. If they had Carter in custody, these woods would be crawling with Krauts." Hogan's voice was taunt with concern.

"Colonel, over here." Newkirk whispered. "The brush is broken leading down to the ravine. I think we should check this out."

The ravine was steep with the mud sticking to their boots from the early spring thaw. Looking for the best angle to tackle it the four men carefully traversed the terrain's downhill the slope. Recent thawing of the snow made the mud perilous. Once at the bottom they scattered to look for the missing man.

"Over here, everyone," Kinch called out softly.

He found Sergeant Andrew Carter. Moving to his side no one dared breathe as they assessed his condition. The flashlights covering their fallen friend, a collective sigh of relief was felt as they realized he was breathing, and no mass amounts of blood could be seen. Quickly checking for broken bones and finding none, Kinch and Newkirk turned Carter over to check for other injuries. The only injury they could find was a blow to his head, with a small trail of blood.

"He must have fallen down here and hit his head," LeBeau said, obvious relief mixing with concern.

"Let's get him back to camp," Hogan ordered as Kinch and Newkirk gently picked up their friend. "I'll lead LeBeau you bring up the rear."

The men made their way back up from the ravine slowly, taking care not to fall back down the slope. Half way up they had to stop and rest before carrying Carter up. The trek back to base seemed to last forever; only taking twenty minutes to find Carter and thirty minutes to bring him home. Each moment felt like an eternity as their nerves were on high alert with worry about their friend and looking for German patrols.

As they arrived at the tree stump entrance, the guard patrol inside the camp was changing, allowing the men easy access to re-enter the base. Newkirk went down first taking the still unconscious Carter being lowered by Kinch and LeBeau then moving aside to let the others come down. Entering last, Hogan locked and secured the entrance as he climbed down the ladder, then sent LeBeau upstairs to get the medic.

Minutes later the wounded Carter lay on a cot as the medic, Sergeant Paul Anderson, arrived. Hogan paced around the tunnel while the others took up spots as close as they could to Carter's bunk while still giving the medic room to work.

Why hadn't he gone on this job? Hogan interrogated himself. It was a simple pickup job, easy right? Those sometimes turned out to be the most dangerous, Hogan argued back.

"Well, Anderson?" Hogan demanded, afraid to ask the big question.

"He has a concussion, a pretty bad one."

"What can we do? What do you need?"

"There's not much anyone can do but wait at this point. His pulse is strong; he'll wake up when he wakes up."

"Do we need to get him to a hospital?" Kinch asked.

Newkirk lit a cigarette. "Now how would we do that?"

"We could tell the Boche, he fell off the top bunk." LeBeau suggested.

"No we can't send him to a German hospital. What if he talked?" Hogan stated still pacing trying to think.

"Beggin' the Colonel's pardon, my pal would never give us up." Newkirk was indignant.

"Not on purpose, but coming to after a concussion there's no telling what frame of mind he could be in. He could be delirious, and not know what he's saying, or who he's saying it too. We can't take the risk. Anderson what do you suggest?"

"Colonel right now, I don't know what anyone could do for him. If the Gestapo hadn't executed that underground doctor, I'd ask for him to come see Carter."

"The underground has no one to replace him with so we're on our own. What else do you need?" Hogan asked.

"We have to make sure he doesn't get dehydrated if he's out for long. I do have those supplies. Mostly I'm worried about brain damage. The best we can do is watch and wait, maybe have London on standby for a pickup. I agree it's too dangerous to send him to a German hospital."

"Kinch, make the call. If we need to send him to the hospital, Stalag 13 will have its first escape. The rest of us will get him upstairs to his bunk. Carter's going to be too sick to make roll call this morning."

"Will they believe it mon Colonel?"

"We'll have to make sure they do, LeBeau. Newkirk toss the cigarette, we need your help." Hogan led the way up ladder taking, Carter from Anderson and Newkirk then placing him in his bunk. Looking down at Carter, Hogan knew this had to eventually happen. So far they'd been lucky with no serious injuries; it was only a matter of time. He had to convince Schultz that Carter was sick, and that shouldn't be too difficult. In the last drop from London there were plenty of chocolate bars. Sometimes he wondered what the people packing his supplies thought of all the chocolate sent his way, and where Schultz thought his candy bars really came from. The Red Cross only sent two bars to each man.

"Colonel, that's all I can do for now." Anderson finished checking the dressing on the side of Carter's head and making sure his patient was comfortable. "Keep him warm and call me if there are any changes. I'll be back before lunch to check on him."

"Thank you. You'd better get back to your barracks before roll call."

"I hope he'll be all right."

"So do I." Hogan replied.

"Message sent sir; London will have a transport plane standing by. They're waiting for an arrival time if needed."

"Colonel, Schultz is coming." The lookout at the door informed them.

"Thanks, places everyone," Men scrambled to their respective bunks, while Newkirk and Hogan stood over Carter.

"Roooollllll call!" Sergeant Schultz bellowed as he entered the barracks. "Colonel Hogan, Newkirk, what are you doing up before roll call?"

"Carter's sick Schultz, he won't be making it out for roll call."

"He was okay last night at roll call. What type of monkey business is this?" Schultz leaned over and looked at Carter. "He's pale and doesn't look so good Colonel Hogan."

"No monkey business, Schultz, just a sick man."

"What made him sick?"

LeBeau shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe it was the strudel; he ate the last of it before bed."

"But I had some of the strudel, and I feel fine."

"We don't know what made him sick. He should rest now."

"But what will I tell Kommandant Klink?" Schultz raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"All present and accounted for Carter's here, only this morning he can't make it out to roll call."

"Okay, should the medic see him?"

"I'll make sure he does, Schultzie. Men...let's fall out for roll call." Hogan ordered, steering Schultz outside the barracks with the rest of the men. He stole once last glance at Carter as they exited the building.


	2. Chapter 2

**Visions of Sleep**

**By**

**Jennaya O'Neill**

* * *

"Reeeeeppoooooorttt" Colonel Wilhelm Klink yelled coming out of his quarters.

"All present and accounted for Herr Kommandant."

"Good. Now gentlemen I bring you glorious news how the Third Reich is winner the war..."

Hogan listened impatiently sticking his thumbs in his brown flight jacket pockets. Of all the days that Kraut decided to make a speech, interrupting him usually made it longer. His thoughts wondered back to Carter. He was pretty sure this was an accident if the Krauts were involved they wouldn't have found him. But what about the contact was she all right or did she cause the accident? Too many questions and not enough answers.

Carter's innocence was refreshing, but Hogan had no idea how he kept it with all they'd seen. He envied that about the young sergeant. Hogan had never been that innocent even when he was a green second lieutenant. He might have been in grade school, but even that was a maybe. Carter didn't always seem to have firm grasp on women; Hogan was kissing girls in the 5th grade. It didn't take long to go past kissing, he mused, laughing lightly to himself, vaguely hearing his name. Oh someone was calling his name!

"COLONEL HOGAN, have you heard a word I have said?"

"Oh yes, sir."

"Then you agree with me that the war will be over soon?"

"Yes, sir, as soon as the Germans surrender."

"Disssssmisssed!" Klink raised a clutched fist and stormed off across the compound to his office.

"Colonel, are you all right?" Kinch asked, as all of the men from Barracks 2 filed back into the hut.

"Klink wasn't saying anything important."

"No, just the usual garbage, were you thinking about Carter?"

"Yes I was."

"Mon Colonel, look who's awake." LeBeau exclaimed walking over to where their wounded comrade lay.

"Carter!" Hogan walked over to his young sergeant. "How are you feeling Carter?"

"Not so good," came out faintly Carter struggled to keep his eyes open.

"Can you tell us what happened?"

"Newkirk?"

"I'm right 'ere mate," Newkirk moved to be in his line of sight.

"Carter we need to know what happened."

Forcing his eyes to open, Carter asked, "Newkirk really okay?"

Newkirk switched places with the Colonel, and sat on the edge of the bunk where Carter could see he was fine. A slight smile shown on Carter's face but he was losing the battle for consciousness.

"I think 'e's going back to sleep on us, Colonel."

"Let him rest. Newkirk, I need for you to finish those papers for our next set of escapees."

"Yes, sir," Newkirk started to stand up but felt Carter's weak hand on his forearm. A look of panic went through the younger man's eyes. "Beggin' the Colonel's pardon, I think I should stay with me mate for a while."

Hogan nodded his head in approval then turned to enter his office as the hut door opened. Anderson entered.

"What's up?" Hogan questioned.

"Schultz told me Carter was sick and that I should come and check him out. I thought it would be best if I came on over while he was watching. How's he doing?"

"'e woke up for a few minutes."

"That's a really good sign."

"Really? The Colonel asked.

"It means he's not as bad as I was concerned about," Anderson stated as he checked Carter out again. "He'll sleep on and off all day. It'd be good if someone stayed with him all the time though. He might be confused or disoriented when he comes to."

"I'll make sure of it, gov'nor."

"You're a good man, Newkirk. Rotate out with some of the other men, I need those papers by the end of the day. We'll have more escapees in a couple days from Stalag 4."

"I'll stop by in a few hours, Colonel." Anderson said as he left.

"If anyone needs me, I'll be in my office." Colonel Hogan stated as he closed his office door. Then walked over to his desk, tossed his hat down and hanging his jacket on the back of the chair. Sitting down looking at a stack of material he had to go through, Hogan rubbed his eyes. Tired didn't quite cover how he was feeling. He was fatigued down to his bones; last night wasn't the only reason. This war was wearing on him if he'd been in London, he'd have a few days off every once in a while. Here there was never a moment of relief between the Germans and Allied Command. Now Carter was hurt, Carter of all people. If it had been in an explosion, that would have been easier to understand. He'd always expected Carter to singe his eyebrows or hair with the chemicals. There had been several small explosions but Carter always came out miraculously unharmed.

Hogan laid his head on his desk. Five minutes is all he needed; then he'd finish this stack of paperwork and take a turn watching Carter. Five minutes, just five minutes of slumber Hogan told himself as he dozed off. That's when the dreams started no not dreams, nightmares, the same old ones. Once Klink had threatened, if he overslept and was late to a roll call again, he'd make it a nightmare not a dream. That time he'd been flying back from a secret trip to London. If Klink only knew the nightmares came all the time he'd gloat.

Too many men injured and worse those lost over the years in his career. Some in combat, more in clandestine activities like the ones he and his men carried out. This wasn't his first command of a sabotage unit. Each man's face flashed in his nightmares. Then scenes of their deaths, the missions that went wrong, the ones that went right but someone still hurt or worse.

Today's nightmare had replayed over and over again for many years. He started his career in the Army Air Corps flying missions for military intelligence and then joined one of the undercover teams. After a couple of years he moved up into more covert operatives, the Alpha group, which used a smaller number of men on each job. Some jobs were one man others were up to four men. Hogan enjoyed the smaller unit and having to figure out the job on the fly. The type of work the Alpha team did was more intelligence gathering and psychological warfare but from time to time they involved combat type missions. They dealt with spies from various countries not all on a friendly basis with the US. That's what had prepared him for this assignment.

Hogan was partnered up with Major Ray Michaels who quickly showed him the ropes, and they were soon hanging out in town after hours. Both men were confirmed bachelors until Michaels was sent to Arlington, VA to give a class, and met someone special. The following weekend Michaels returned to Arlington and continued each weekend for weeks, before he allowed Hogan to meet his new lady. Hogan remembered asking about her while they were having lunch at the mess hall one Friday afternoon.

"Tell me about this lady who has you turning down the twins this weekend. _The twins_!" Hogan asked.

"She's the most beautiful angel you've ever seen." Michaels answered.

"How do I know until I meet her?"

"I'm not letting you near Penny; until I'm sure you won't try to walk away with her."

"Do you think I'd try that?" Hogan had a mischievous grin on his face.

"In a heart beat, but she won't give you a second look."

"What makes her an angel?"

"She has long wavy red hair and big brown eyes, and full of life and a spitfire. She's one of the best cryptologists around. Penny makes me laugh and I've never seen any woman who can hold a candle to her." Michael's eyes were a hundred miles away to wherever his lady was.

"When do I get to meet Penny?"

"This weekend if you want, I'm going to give her this." Ray held out an engagement ring.

"Whoa. Are you sure?" Rob thought they were both confirmed bachelors. "Ray, are you moving a little fast here?"

"I love her and can't imagine my life without Penny."

"I never thought I'd hear you say those words."

"You want to come down with me? She has a friend."

"Oh, I wouldn't miss this for the world. What's her friend look like?"

"Brunette, Thirty-Four, Twenty-Six, Thirty-Four."

"Count me in." Hogan grinned.

That weekend when he met Penny he knew Ray's bachelor days were over. Six months later they were married. Hogan spent a lot of time at Ray and Penny's house, eating good home cooking after they were married. Penny accepted Rob as Ray's sibling, everyone knew they were closer than brothers inseparable by friendship, bound by honor and duty.

Hogan and Michaels had served together in their unit for about four years when his worse nightmare happened. Michaels was now in command when they were assigned to retrieve classified intelligence files which had been stolen from a courier. The General ordered it was vital to retrieve the information at all costs. Three Nazi agents were being tracked and thought to have the intelligence files; they had been spotted in a cabin near the US and Canadian border. The US might officially be neutral but they were keeping an eye out since war looked imminent, and didn't want Nazis running around in country.

The team was flown into retrieve the information and arrived around midnight on a cool moonless night. Meeting up with some military police, MPs, from the local base including Sergeant Gray who had worked with them on prior jobs, the men traveled the back roads taking the last two miles without headlights. A half mile from their target, the trucks were left with the MPs while Michaels, Hogan, and Jefferson made the trek up the trail.

As the entrance to the cabin came into site the tranquility of it struck Hogan as paradoxical almost ironic. On the outside a peaceful looking cabin with smoke coming out the chimney, spring flowers neatly lining each side of the cobblestone pathway, picture perfect. Inside sat three very dangerous men working for the Nazi party, with a list of US Army troop strengths and weaponry. Jefferson went around back while Hogan took the side door. Michaels threw a smoke bomb in the front door and counted to five then all three men entered their respective doors. Jefferson was caught in hand to hand combat with one of the men as his teammates over powering the other two. Hogan and Michaels came to his aid and quickly subdued the third man.

Michaels had Hogan and Jefferson gathering the stolen documentation while he stood watch. The three prisoners had already been taken into custody by the MPs and Sergeant Gray was outside with their truck. Out of nowhere a fourth Nazi showed up, Michaels shoved Hogan and Jefferson out of the line of fire. Hogan's reflexes were fast but a split second to late; he took the intruder out, but not before Michaels took four rounds to the chest. Jefferson and Sergeant Gray secured the scene as Hogan treated Michaels' wounds. He and Jefferson rushed their fallen commanding officer to the truck as Sergeant Gray raced them to the hospital.

Michaels died on the way in Hogan's arms. Hogan never cried so hard in his life and still hadn't even realized he was wounded. Jefferson tried to bandage Hogan's bleeding leg, but he was pushed away. Nearly halfway at to the hospital Hogan passed out from the loss of blood and exhaustion.

When Hogan opened his eyes three days later he was in the hospital and Penny was standing over him. He couldn't look her in the eyes; he failed to bring her husband home and she was six months pregnant. The look of grief on her face lessened some what by his waking up. Michaels' funeral was the next day and Hogan attended in a wheelchair. He never forgave himself for being too weak to be a pallbearer.

Hogan's nightmare of watching his best friend in the world die over and over again kept playing in his head. The image on Michaels' lifeless body lying in his arms twisted and turned mercilessly until it made him sick. He was thankful something was stopping this nightmare now...

"Colonel, I'm sorry to wake you."

"Kinch, what's up?" Hogan straightened up and stretched his arms grateful to be pulled out of that nightmare.

"I received a message from London. They have an assignment for us, but want you to decide if we can handle it before accepting it."

"How's Carter?" Hogan stood and poured himself a cup of coffee.

"He's the same, been in and out of it all day."

"All day? How late is it? Has he said anything?"

"It's 1400 sir; I thought you needed the rest. The only intelligible thing we can make out is he keeps asking for Newkirk."

"I was going for five minutes." Hogan stretched and rubbed his sore neck. "Hopefully Carter'll come out of it soon. What's the message?"

"Here it is, sir." Hogan took the paper and read it.

"Are they out of their MINDS? There's no way in the world we could carry that off!"

"I know sir. What do you want me to tell London?"

"I'll tell them. When's our next contact?"

"Right now, they're waiting for our answer."

"Let's go, I'll handle it."

Hogan and Kinch walked out of the Hogan's office and then over to where Newkirk was sitting with Carter.

"Anything new, Newkirk?"

"No, sir. He seems to sleep more peaceful when I'm up 'ere, so I broughts me work to finish." Newkirk indicated the papers he was forging laying out on the table.

"Post a double lookout. I don't want the Germans barging in and finding you working on those."

"Yes, sir."

"Colonel, why do you suppose he wants me so close by?"

"I don't know, maybe because you're friends? Ask him when he wakes up. Has Anderson been by again?"

"Yes, sir, he's looked in on him a couple of times. Schultz has been here three times. I think Schultzie is as worried as the rest of us."

"He might be more concerned about himself. Kinch, let's tell London, no." Hogan lowered himself over to the ladder to the downstairs room thinking. Wow five visits to their little hut and he slept through them all. He was more exhausted than he thought. Perhaps he could get Klink to take a vacation to Paris again, he needed the break. And London wanted them to consider a suicide mission? No way in hell. They'd done several dangerous missions but this was ludicrous. Absolutely preposterous. He would not put his men in danger like that for anything.

"Papa Bear to Goldilocks, Papa Bear to Goldilocks, come in Goldilocks."

"This is Goldilocks we read you Papa Bear. Have you considered the mission?"

"I've considered it and turning it down outright."

"For what reasons Papa Bear?"

"There's no way we can pull it off. We're short a man, our demolitions man at that. We don't have the man power, flexibility, or ability to handle a job like this. Whose dazzling idea was this anyway?"

"General Crittendon came up with the idea. He rather thought it a brilliant one." The British voice came across the radio.

"General **WHO**? How did that incompetent make general? Please tell me this is a joke!"

"I rather don't know. I was a surprised as you, Papa Bear. No, no joke at all."

"How would he propose we carry it off?"

"He has full confidence in your ability to come up with a brilliant plan."

"I don't think so. How does he recommend we even get near the target?!"

"He thought one of your more bizarre schemes would work. What would you have me tell him?"

"Tell him we can't get to Berchtesgaden, have no way of getting any where close to Hitler, or blowing him up. Some people have already tried and lost their lives to the effort. It would be suicide and we'd never get near the target. Orders not accepted."

"Right ol' boy, I agree with you. How is your down man? Any decision on whether to bring him to London?"

"We'll have the decision in the next 24 hours. Papa Bear out."

"We'll be standing by. Goldilocks out."

"Colonel, how did HE make General?"

"I have no idea Kinch. And he made it before me! Are you sure that was really Goldilocks and not some joker playing games with us?" Hogan rubbed his head; he was getting a headache from that call.

"I'm sure as soon as you get out of here, sir, you'll have the stars."

"It's the principal of the matter. I have a stack of paperwork to get too. If you need me, I'll be upstairs."

"I'll let you know if the General comes up with any more dazzling plans." Kinch grinned and Hogan moaned as he climbed the ladder. How many times a week did he go up and down this ladder? They needed an elevator.


	3. Chapter 3

**Visions of Sleep**

**By**

**Jennaya O'Neill**

* * *

Colonel Klink looked up from his desk and frowned, he'd been working on the supply order all day with no interruptions. Colonel Hogan should have barged into his office at least once today, but nothing. Hogan had acted strange in the morning roll call not even trying to disrupt him during his speech. He'd been prepared for Hogan and nothing happened to his disappointment. Hogan was up to something. Was he still here? Klink jumped up and ran to his window yelling for Sergeant Schultz to come to his office.

"Sergeant Schultz report to my office immediately!" Klink had to make sure Hogan was still in the camp. It wasn't like Hogan to leave him alone all day.

"Sergeant Schultz reporting as ordered, Herr Kommandant!" Schultz announced as he came into his commander's office a moment later.

"Schultz, have you seen Hogan since roll call this morning?"

"He's in the barracks, Herr Kommandant."

"So you've actually seen him with your own eyes?"

"Well...he's in his office," Schultz stated a little more timidly.

"Have you actually seen him?"

"No, I've been in to check on the sick prisoner, Carter. But Colonel Hogan has been in his office each time."

"Uh huh, uh huh...something suspicious is going on. He has a sick man and he's not been in here demanding medical attention. Very suspicious. I want you to go and make sure Colonel Hogan is still in his barracks with your own eyes! Then report back to me immediately."

"Jawohl, Herr Kommandant!" Schultz walked out of the office and into the yard hoping Colonel Hogan was really in his office. You never could tell with the prisoners in Barracks 2. Sometimes they were there, sometimes not, sometimes others were there pretending to be prisoners, sometimes even women were in the barracks! Schultz didn't want to know if Colonel Hogan wasn't in the barracks. Spotting Sergeant Olsen, Schultz walked over to him.

"Sergeant Olsen, is Colonel Hogan in the barracks?"

"I think so Schultz, why?" Olsen asked.

"Kommandant Klink wants me to make sure he's still here, since Hogan hasn't bothered him today with Carter being sick. He was suspicious. Sometimes Colonel Hogan is here and sometimes he's not. I don't want to know if he's not here, just if he's here."

"I'm sure he is, why don't I go with you and make sure before you go inside the hut? Would that make you feel better?"

"Would you? That would be wundervoll." Schultz was grateful. He and Olsen walked over to the entrance of Barracks 2.

"Stay out here a moment and I'll check, Schultz," Olsen instructed the large sergeant. As he opened the door Newkirk finished hiding the last of the paperwork he was forging. Hogan had come up the ladder and the trap door was closing. Getting an all clear he turned back to Schultz. "Colonel Hogan is right here Schultz. See nothing to worry about."

Schultz walked into the barracks glad to see Hogan getting himself a cup of coffee.

"Colonel Hogan, Kommandant Klink wanted me to check and see if you were here."

"Why, Schultz?" Hogan asked a little concerned.

"He said you hadn't bothered him today and that was suspicious."

"You can tell him I'm here, been busy is all."

"Is there some monkey business going on?" Schultz questioned.

"Well, Newkirk has been working on forging papers."

"_Don't tell me! I hear nothing, I see nothing._" Schultz yelled as he left to report back to the Kommandant.

"Colonel, when Schultz asked me if you were here; Klink was concerned because you hadn't demanded medical attention for Carter." Olsen informed him.

"Thanks, I'll take care of it. I should've been in there already today instead of taking a nap." Hogan answered.

"Everything all right, sir?" Newkirk asked, seeing the disgusted look on his CO's face.

"I think so; I'll have to go over to Klink's in a minute."

"What was the job that had you so upset, mon Colonel?"

"LeBeau, grab the paperwork off my desk and I'll tell you about it. Newkirk, I'll take watch as soon as I get back from Klink's."

"All right sir, but I really don't mind." Newkirk responded.

"I know you don't." Taking the paperwork and sitting it on the common table in front of LeBeau and Newkirk, he added, "Thank you, LeBeau. So what have you heard about the mission?"

"Only that Kinch 'ad steam coming out of his ears, he paced around 'ere for fifteen minutes before disturbing you."

"A new General had a brilliant plan to end the war, but all it would have done was end - _us_."

"A new General, sir?"

"Anyone we know?" LeBeau asked.

"Oh yeah, he thought we could get close to old crazy eyes and blow him up." Hogan informed them.

"What mon Colonel!"

"Bloody hell, how did he suggest we do that?"

"Don't worry, I turned the job down."

"Mon Colonel, you said we know this new General. Who is it?"

"General Crittendon."

"You got to be kidding, sir!" Newkirk yelled as LeBeau started excitedly talking in French. No translation was needed to understand his hostile feelings.

"I kid you not." Hogan took a drink of his coffee.

"Blimey, bloody hell."

"Keep it down; can't a guy get some sleep around here?" Carter weakly asked.

"Carter!" all three men cried making their way over to him.

"How are you feeling Andrew?" Newkirk asked.

"My head hurts." Carter rubbed his head.

"Here, Carter, Anderson left these for you." LeBeau handed him some aspirin and a cup of water. Carter gladly swallowed the pills.

"I had the information in my pocket."

"We got it Carter." Hogan told him.

"Newkirk?"

"I'm 'ere mate."

"How's my patient? I saw Schultz leaving and thought I should come over," Anderson asked walking into the barracks.

"Awake for the moment. Schultz was doing a spot check." Hogan answered.

"That's great." Anderson walked over to Carter. "Now he's going to asleep again, sir."

"Is that normal?"

"For this type of head injury it is, sir. Has he said anything?"

"Not much. I'd better get over to Klink's and see what's in the mail." Hogan responded as he headed out the door. He walked at a leisurely pace over to the Kommandant's office, glad to have seen Carter coming around. Since the Germans weren't acting concerned, Hogan was pretty sure Carter had an accident. If it had been anything else, the Gestapo would have already been there. Walking into the Kommandant's office Hogan came up behind Hilda and kissed her on the ear. "Hello, gorgeous, anything interesting today?"

"Colonel Hogan, you only kiss me to find out information."

"Oh that's not true. I kiss you for a lot more reasons."

"What would those reasons be?" Hilda asked as she slipped him an envelope.

"For starters, you're a beautiful woman," Hogan murmured. He was interrupted by Klink coming out of his office.

"What is this?"

"Kommandant, I was trying to keep Colonel Hogan from bothering you."

"Thank you, Hilda. What do you want, Hogan? I'm busy today."

"I have a sick man and he needs medical attention," Hogan stated as he followed Klink into his office.

"Uh...huh, why did you not bring this to my attention this morning?"

"After your speech this morning, I thought you'd _volunteer_ medical help."

"Why would you think I'd volunteer medical help?"

"I know Schultz informs you daily about the welfare of the prisoners, and being the great humanitarian you are after your moving speech, I knew you'd offer. But I can see I misjudged you." Hogan said trying casually to read the information on Klink's desk upside down.

"I have been busy. What have you been up to today, Hogan?" Klink asked suspiciously.

"Oh, you know, this and that. About that medical care?"

"This and that _what,_ Hogan? I know you're up to something."

"The escape committee had a long meeting this morning. We were choosing where to dig the tunnels, and made a decision that we need an elevator instead of going up and down ladders all the time. Do you have any extra parts we can use?"

"Hogan, that's not funny." Klink raised a clenched fist to him. "I know you're up to something. I'm watching you!"

_"That's_ why I can never get away with anything." Hogan said acting like it was a revelation to him.

"That's right. I'm always watching. Dismissed!" Klink hid the paperwork Hogan was trying to read.

"About that medical care, sir?"

"Tell the dispensary what you need and leave me alone. Can't you see I'm busy?"

Hogan gave Klink a sloppy salute as he left the office. He really should have been in his office earlier today, Hogan thought as he walked back to his hut. Anderson was sitting at the common table when Hogan entered.

"Anderson, Klink said to tell the infirmary what you need for Carter. Get anything you can out of them; we're expecting more escapees tomorrow. Hoping for no injuries but we all know how that goes. How's he doing?"

"He's about the same."

"Do we need to send him to London? If so we'll send the escapees at the same time."

"Can I give you an answer this evening? I know he's been in and out. I'd prefer him to be awake for longer amounts of time."

"What are the chances he needs to go?"

"Down to fifty-fifty."

"There are a lot of reasons not to send him, but I need to know he's going to be all right if he stays."

"Sir, right now I can't say either way medically. I really wish I could consult with a real doctor."

"Would it be beneficial if we get one on the radio?"

"That would be."

"Have Kinch set you up with one from London. Newkirk, why don't you go down and put the finishing touches on the paperwork? I'll watch Carter."

"Yes, sir." Newkirk and Anderson went down below.

Hogan started sorting through his paperwork. Most of it was the Red Cross requests for next month, but interspersed were target options from the underground. What did they want to blow up next? He was beginning to think like Carter, which was scary in itself. What would be an optimum target and give them the best chance of success? The lookout outside signaled a guard was coming so Hogan hid the underground paperwork and scattered out the Red Cross order. The door opened as Hogan tried to make headway on the documents.

"Hi Schultz, checking to make sure I'm still here?"

"Jolly joker, I wanted to see how Carter was doing. He has slept all day. What happened?" Schultz asked. He leaned over the pot of soup LeBeau had cooking on the stove and inhaled deeply.

"We're not sure. He had a date last night."

"Carter has a little fraulein in town?" Schultz was excited. "Tell me about his fraulein. I want to know everything. Oh that is so exciting. Everyone loves a lover."

"He does, he was late so we went to look for him. Don't know any more than that right now."

"Wait a minute, Carter, was out of camp? You were all out of camp? I hear nothing! I see nothing!" Schultz got up and left then popping his head back in the door added. "Colonel Hogan, I hope Carter wakes up soon."

"So, do I. So do I." Hogan smiled as he watched the sergeant leave; a little too much information and Schultz would leave them alone for a few hours. Hogan went back to looking at options for their next mission.


	4. Chapter 4

**Visions of Sleep**

**By**

**Jennaya O'Neill**

* * *

A few hours later all the men of Barracks 2 were finishing their dinner and talking about the next mission, when Anderson came up through the tunnel entrance.

"I thought I'd check on my patient one more time before night roll call. Has he been awake anymore?" Anderson walked over to where Carter was laying.

"No, I sat with him all evening. He hasn't stirred," Hogan answered.

"Colonel Hogan, I think he's just sleeping now. Carter, Carter, can you hear me?" Anderson shook the sleeping man.

"Is it time for roll call?" A sleepy Carter asked.

"How are you feeling, Carter?" Anderson asked.

"My head hurts."

"We'll get you something in a few moments. Carter, can you follow my fingers with your eyes?" Anderson preformed an exam while LeBeau brought Carter some water and more aspirin.

"Carter, I made a nice soup. Would you like some?"

"Oh, boy, would I. I'm starved."

"That's a good sign." Hogan smiled, relieved his man was better.

"I think he's going to be fine, sir." Anderson predicted.

"Carter, can you tell us what happened?" Hogan asked.

"Oh, yes, sir. I got to the rendezvous spot, but Marie wasn't there yet. I started looking around and I found a rabbit's nest. You see back home I always went out looking for rabbits..."

"Carter, skip to the part about the meeting."

"Yes, sir. Anyway, Marie was only ten minutes late; she was trying to avoid patrols. She got there and gave me the information. I had it in my pocket; did you get it?" Carter asked taking a sip of the soup.

"We got it. Go on," Hogan pushed him. Carter must not have remembered he told them the same thing hours ago.

"We said our goodbyes. Boy, that Marie is a really nice girl. She kissed me on the cheek and everything." Carter grinned. "I got to thinking about that rabbit's nest again and how good a stew Louie could make from a rabbit. So I went to check it out and before I got to the nest, I saw a huge white rabbit. Back home I always caught rabbits with my kid brother."

"How'd you get hurt, Andrew?" Newkirk was impatient.

"I ran after the rabbit but it ducked down another hole so I flushed it out. Then I saw it come out near a bush and dove for it. Guess I was too close to the ravine and tumbled down it. The next thing I know I woke up here."

"Carter, that was a dumb thing to do! Do you realize how lucky you were that we found you, and not a patrol?" Hogan was exasperated, more at nearly losing a man for such a foolish act than really mad. The actions were pure Carter and he'd expect nothing less, although he was trying to look after his teammates. "Carter, you're never to do something like that again and that's a direct order."

"Yes, sir." Carter looked as sheepish as he sounded.

"Just be more careful next time, Carter." Hogan added softer.

"Carter it would have made a good stew, but I'll make a fantastic one right after Newkirk lifts some meat from Klink for us tomorrow. Do you know how worried you had us all?" LeBeau demanded. "How do you like the soup tonight?"

"It's really good."

"Anderson, what does Carter need to do now?" Hogan asked.

"He will have a headache for a while, so I'll leave the aspirin. He should take it easy for a few days, and then he'll be back to normal. Andrew if you start seeing double or fuzzy, let us know right away."

"We'll keep an eye out. You should get back home before roll call." Hogan walked Anderson over to the tunnel entrance as he heard his men laughing with relief in the air. They'd all been worried about the youngest man in their ranks. Studying the ladder as the hole closed up hiding their entrance, he really did need to work on that elevator idea.

A few moments later, Schultz came barging in yelling roll call.

"Carter you're awake! I'm so glad you're better. You are feeling better, aren't you?"

"Yes, Schultz, I am."

"Good, then you can come out to roll call. Everybody out, roll call. Raus. Raus." Schultz herded them out the door, pleased Carter was joining them.

After roll call a game of cards was started with Schultz playing along, so they had lights privileges. Hogan leaned back on the bunk post watching the interaction of his men, each one relieved that Carter was back with them. They were a great bunch of men, and he felt honored being their leader.

"Listen fellows, it's late and I'm going to turn in. If you need me, you know where to find me," Hogan said, stretching and yawning with everyone in the room telling him good night. As Kinch made eye contact with him, Hogan added, "Kinch, that letter can wait until morning. I'm not up to writing it tonight."

Kinch nodded his head in agreement; he wouldn't radio London with an update on Carter until the Colonel was ready.

"What letter?" Schultz asked, a little too interested.

"The letter that goes with the Red Cross request each month," Kinch answered.

"Oh," was all Schultz said as he won his hand, instantly forgetting all about the letter.

"The Colonel seems tired recently," LeBeau said.

"The war's wearing on him. I think he needs a break," Newkirk offered.

"But he's a prisoner, how can the war be wearing on him?" Schultz asked.

"You're right, Schultzie, I think the Colonel has had a long day and that's why he's tired." Kinch stated, giving the others a look to drop the line of conversation. Schultz might look the other way mostly, but he wasn't going to give him any real information.

* * *

Hogan changed into his pajamas, turned his light off, and lay down on the upper bunk. It had been a difficult day; despite his nap he was exhausted. Taking out a picture from under the mattress he smiled at his beautiful Tiger. It was a causal photo of her down in the tunnels that one of his men had snapped. No one could tell where the picture had been taken if they didn't know. He fingered the curve of her face and could still feel the touch of her lips to his. The smell of her perfume lingered in the air when he closed his eyes. Tiger could always lift his mood. It had been too long since he'd seen her and knowing she was in Paris right now deepen his longing for her. Hogan put her picture back in its safe hiding place and closed his eyes, hoping to dream of Tiger.

Dreams came, but not of the lovely Tiger, and not dreams either...more nightmares. Twisting and turning images of men under his command into unrecognizable horrors over and over again. Horror images of the war that he'd protected his men from but would never forget. The images swirling and shifting making him dizzy until finally settling on one frequent memory... his flight crew.

Before he was shot down Hogan flew a B-17 bomber with a ten man crew. They were an old well seasoned crew for the most part. Nine men that were his responsibility to get home safely; ten families he let down including his own. When he got out of this war, he had families that were owed a personal visit. Not something he looked forward to, but it was his responsibility as their commanding officer.

That fateful night when it all went to hell played over and over in his dream. A dozen Messerschmitts came out of nowhere targeting the bomber group he was in. They were too far into Germany for the British fighters to protect them. Their gunners were able to take a few of them out but his plane took damage. Hogan and Godwin were making the plane dance when all the sudden she became hard to manage. Hogan looked over at his co-pilot and Major Dustin Godwin was laying dead over his controls. Dusty was a family man; he had a brood full of children and a wife of 18 years. They'd known each other for at least 10 years and that was going to be the hardest family visit of all.

Before he got the plane under control they took on more strafing and SFC Carlos Santos, his head gunner was lost. The plane started to take a dive when the outer most left engine went dead; as he was getting it under control; he lost both right side engines and two more gunners, Sergeant Stephen Davis and Sergeant Rick Candies. Both were married with kids, Davis had two girls and Candies had three boys. Five more kids Hogan let down that day.

Hogan ordered everyone to bailout this plane was going down before they dropped their payload. The one gunner left, Corporal Mike Hammer, was trying to give them some cover; he was mortally wounded and would never make it out the plane. Hammer was a confirmed bachelor like Hogan.

Hogan was the last one out and looking at the sky only three other parachutes had made it. He watched his men silently falling to the ground. That was the last he ever saw of his bombardier, Sergeant Jeff Wrights. Was he hit by strafing, killed on the ground, or was he in another POW camp somewhere?

Then there was Lieutenant Mac Easton, his flight engineer, who landed close to Hogan's landing zone. By the time Hogan got to Mac, he was in bad shape. Hogan held him in his arms while death's long arms pulled him away, leaving a pregnant wife behind. That would be one of the more difficult families to face for Hogan, because it reminded him of losing his best friend Michaels.

His radio operator, Corporal Mark Brennan, never made it off the plane. Mark was new to the team and Hogan didn't know his life story yet.

The one success story, the one family that wouldn't be hard to face, was that of his navigator, Sergeant Jonathan Edwards. Hogan proudly sent him back home; he was one of the first sent to London on the now-well-oiled pathway. Edwards had two kids the last he'd heard; by now he was pretty sure it was three.

His own family would be hardest of all to face. He felt like he betrayed them and put them under too much stress and worry when he took this command. They didn't know anymore than he was a POW. What did they imagine his life was like? Stories of how hard prison life was and torture by the Gestapo circulated in the states. He knew his mother would worry and think the worst until she could see him in person. At least when he was stationed in London, he could call her every so often to let her know he was safe.

Hogan had the option of going home when he got here, now practically any time he could go if he wanted. But this command was doing so much important work and making a real difference in the war effort, more than he could make as a bomber pilot. He came from a military family they would understand to a point, but would his mother ever? He would make it up to her after the war, if he made it home. Or would he die like so many of his men? Their mangled bodies flashed through his mind over and over.

Hogan sat up in a cold sweat, nightmares again. He wiped the perspiration from his face and walked around his small room taking deep breaths. Sometimes he wondered how his men handled their nightmares; everyone in this place had to have them from time to time. Then he knew he could hear two talking softly outside. The men in Barracks 2 were asleep with a couple of exceptions.

"Carter, do you know how worried you 'ad the Colonel?" Newkirk asked.

"I didn't mean to. I only wanted to catch us a rabbit to eat."

"I know that. I wasn't scared at all, you dumb bloke. There is something I don't understand."

"What's that?"

"All day, you kept askin' for me. You never wanted me to leave your side."

"You'll think it's stupid." Carter looked embarrassed.

"No, I won't. What is it, Andrew?"

"I kept dreaming all day."

"What did you dream about?"

"You."

"What in the bloody hell did you dream about me?"

"You know I said I saw a huge white rabbit?"

"Yeah."

"Well I kept seeing you as the white rabbit in Alice in the Wonderland story."

"You're out of your mind."

"I told you you'd laugh."

"I'm not laughing, Andrew; you're bloody nuts."

"The Gestapo was chasing you in and out of the rabbit holes."

"Andrew, those bleeding Krauts are never gonna get me."

"Then sometimes I saw you as Peter Rabbit. And Klink was chasing you around the cabbage patch with a pitch fork."

"Carter, you were bloody out of your mind nuts. That blow to your head really scrambled your brains."

"No, I worry about my friends."

"Get some sleep, Carter. That noggin of yours needs it."

"I told you you'd laugh at me."

"Go to sleep, Carter."

"Night, Peter."

After a long, silent pause Newkirk answered him. "You had me scared to death all day, Andrew. I don't like seeing my friends hurt either."

* * *

After morning roll call the men of Barracks 2 were eating breakfast around the common table.

"How'd you sleep last night Colonel?" Kinch asked.

"Okay, I guess. How about you?"

"Decent for here."

"Heard you up a couple of times last night gov'nor."

"Oui, mon Colonel, everything all right?"

"What's this concern for my sleeping habits all the sudden?"

"You've looked tired recently, sir," Kinch answered.

"I've been thinking I need to have a talk with Klink about that."

"How so?" Carter asked.

"Do you know how many times a week we go up and down that ladder?" Everyone shook their heads no. "Well I think it's about time we get an elevator, and Klink should provide it. I've already dropped some hints about it."

"An elevator?" Kinch sighed. "Sir, are you sure you're feeling all right?"

"Why? Do you think I should talk Klink into going to Paris for a few days or something?"

"Oui, Colonel. I can have us packed in five minutes."

"Is that what you all think?" Hogan asked, looking around at his men. Each man agreed with LeBeau that the Colonel needed a break.

"Don't worry, I have a plan." Hogan smiled. Sometimes keeping his men guessing was fun. "I better get over to Klink's if we're going to get that elevator. Kinch, let London know that Carter's fine and we don't need that transport."

"Yes, sir, I'll take care of it."

His men watched him walk across the compound, all agreeing they had to get him a break. Maybe they needed that transport for the Colonel to get a little leave time.

Whistling to himself, Hogan strolled across the compound to talk Klink into a week in Paris. Yep, his men were right he needed a leave and to see Tiger. Tiger always makes everything better.

_Finish_


End file.
